the price of a prank
by thestralriver17938
Summary: Hogwarts is full of fights and hatered. But for the first time, Sirius goes too far when pranking his girlfirend, Jamie, and a one sided fight breaks out. The question is, will he have to fall for her? BASED IN THEIR SEVENTH YEAR


**I saw a picture that inspired this scene, that mixed with a bit of Sherlock (I think you might understand why...) and I just couldn't help but write it. THIS IS JUST A ONE SHOT AND IS IN NO WAY LINKED TO THE FIVE MARAUDERS OTHER THAN BY THE CHARACTERS. As I said many times before, Jamie and Sirius might not necessarily be getting together so this is just to satisfy those of you who, like my friend, ship the two. I hope you like it :D**

"I'm sorry Jamie," Sirius apologised for the fivehundreth and seventy eighth time (Not that I've been counting).

"Go away Sirius," I spat, "I'm not amused."

"Jamie," Sirius grabbed my hand and spun me around. He tried to look into my eyes, but I refused to meet them. I really wasn't happy.

"Forgive me. I swear, I didn't mean to!" He begged, "I'll do anything, just please, forgive me."

"Leave me alone," I glared, before pulling my hand out of his grip and continuing on to class. We were making a bit of a scene, considering the corridor we were currently in wasn't even close to empty.

A pair of Slythering sixth-year girls stood by the wall, laughing at either me or Sirius. I was definitely hoping it was the latter.

"Jamie, it's been three days already!I know it was stupid of me to stick all your underwear to the walls. I thought it'd be funny, not that all the boys would start offering you... things." He moaned, following me like the bloody dedicated dog that he was, "You did have quite a lot of lacy stuff I didn't know about."

He tried to make ma laugh, but he didn't succeed.

"What else do you want me to do?" He asked.

He tried practically everything. From sending me a rose every hour to begging on his knees in front of the entire school. But I wasn't going to let him get to me. He hurt me way too much.

"I want you to leave me alone!" I finally cracked, "Why can't you just piss off and go bother some other girl."

Sirius froze at the sight of a single, lone tear that left a damp trail on my cheek before dissapearing into my hair. I don't think he knew, until then, how much he hurt me.

"Jamie," he whispered, wiping the tear away.

I composed myself quickly, knowing I was being watched by quite a fair bit of people.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," He muttered, still holding my face.

I pulled away and continued to walk, not daring to say a thing in case my voice would crack.

"Sirius, what are you doing?" I heard James say. I didn't even know he was following us.

No one replied and so I carried on walking.

"SIRIUS! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

I think everyone turned at the yell, including me. My eyes opened wide in fear, and my mouth fell open.

I think Sirius lost it. I swear, that guy was not thinking right now. He was standing on the window sill of one of the many large windows that dotted the walls all around the castle. Except, this one was on the sixth floor, just above the black lake. Oh, and it was open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled jogging back towards the mad guy, not knowing if I should try pulling him in or if it would be too much of a risk that I could accidentally make him lose his ballance and cause him to fall.

"I'm going to jump," He said. If I thought he was making a scene before, I should have bit my tongue.

"Are you crazy? You'll kill yourself!"

"I'm going to jump and kill myself then," He corrected himself.

I was starting to hyperventilate, that's how scared I was.

"Please, Please get down from there!" I begged, just about forcing the tears back, "I'll do anything, just get the hell down!"

"Anything? Anything at all?" He asked, smirking.

"What are you trying to do," James asked, looking almost as worried as me.

Sirius moved back towards the abyss, making a few small parts of the sill fall down, earning a few barely audible splashes from the water below.

"ANYTHING! I SWEAR, ANYTHING! JUST GET THE HELL DOWN," I yelled, not really caring about what I was promising just as long as he didn't fall.

With one swift movement he jumped, into the corridor thankfully, and walked over to me with a grin.

"Kiss me," He ordered.

"What?"

"Kiss me," He placed a hand on my cheek, "you said you'd do anything."

I glared at him, knowing there was no way he would let me out of this one.

"I hate you," I said, leaning in and placing a small kiss on his lips.

He made it sweet and slow, putting both his hands on my cheeks while James pretended to gag in the background. And when Sirius pulled away, all my anger was gone.

"I love you too," He whispered.


End file.
